I Don't Know
by SlyGuyIsMine
Summary: They're back for their final year at Hogwarts. Head Boy and Head Girl get into some shenanigans. Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Slightly AU fic, the war never happened, it ended the night on the tower in 6th year. This picks up at the start of 7th year. Enjoy.

 **Chapter 1**

She had done it, she had finally done it. She had reached her last year of schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The last six years seemed to have taken forever, but finally the last first day of school was here. Hermione Granger boarded the Hogwarts Express with her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, and proceeded to look for an empty compartment. They walked half way down the length of the train before they finally found one, and promptly flopped down in the seats to make themselves comfortable for the train ride.

"So when do you have to go to the Prefects' meeting 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"It's set to start thirty minutes after we leave the station, but I'm going to change into my robes and head there a bit early," She replied.

"Aw, come on, you don't have to go so soon!"

"Harry! I'm Head Girl, It wouldn't look very good to arrive late to a meeting that I'm supposed to be leading! Besides, I have a few things to go over with the Head Boy before we start."

"I still can't believe Malfoy made Head Boy…" grumbled Ron.

"Really Ron, what else were you expecting? He is second in our year, just after me. And he's not quite as abrasive as he once was, he really was the logical choice," Hermione huffed, rolling her eyes. Really the boys, or at least Ron, was determined to hold on to this grudge.

"I know that! But that doesn't mean that I have to like him."

Hermione just shook her head and opened up the book she had sitting on her lap. She wasn't going to let Ron ruin her train ride only five minutes in. He took that as his queue to drop the subject, turning to Harry instead to talk about the upcoming Quidditch season.

After everything that had happened at the end of their sixth year, Hermione was just glad to have things back to normal. Or at least almost normal. They would be having McGonagall as Headmistress, And Remus was coming back teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. The summer had given everyone enough time to grieve over the loss of Headmaster Dumbledore, and celebrate the end of Voldemort's reign. It was almost by sheer luck that Harry had managed to defeat him that night on the Astronomy Tower, not long after Dumbledore's fall.

The locket they had retrieved that night happened to be the last of them, and it had been destroyed with Dumbledore. It wasn't long after that that Harry had cast the final killing curse that would end so many years of terror at the hands of Voldemort. Snape had grabbed Malfoy and dissapperated after that, and Harry made no move to stop them, knowing that neither one actually posed any threat, as he once had thought. It had only taken minutes after that for the news to spread through the school, and then the whole wizarding world that it was finally over.

Hermione had spent her summer trying her best to stay out of the spot light, choosing instead to spend as much time with her friends and family as possible. It took her quite some time to really be able to accept the fact that there was no more running, no more fighting, no more looking over her shoulder every few seconds to make sure that she wasn't being followed.

She checked her watch, pleased that she still had ten minutes to read before she had to change into her robes for the prefects meeting. Even though she knew he had changes a lot over the summer, she still wasn't sure about having Draco Malfoy as Head Boy. With his father now in Azkaban for life, he had reportedly strayed away from the hardcore pureblood rhetoric, but he was still Malfoy. The same Malfoy that had tormented her for years. She tried to push those thoughts aside, determined to enjoy the muggle romance in front of her while she could.

* * *

In the very back of the train, a certain pale haired wizard was having similar thoughts, ignoring the conversation going on around him. Draco Malfoy occupied a cabin with his two closest friend, Blaise Zabini and Theodor Nott. Now that he was free from his father's grasp, he got to experience having real friends, instead of followers, like Crabbe and Goyle had been. Blaise and Theo were perhaps the only people that really understood what his life had been like, having a similar upbringing with their fathers. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you looked at it, both of their fathers had died serving Voldemort. Blaise was left with just his mother, while Theo was left with no one. Because of this he had been living at Malfoy Manor over the summer, not wanting to live in his family home all alone.

Draco certainly had changed quite a bit over the summer. No longer under his father's control, he had made some drastic changes to his life. With his father in Azkaban, Malfoy had inherited the entire Malfoy fortune, and had promptly used some of it to remodel the Manor a bit. He completely removed his father's old study, not wanting to have a constant reminder of all of the unpleasant things that had happened there. Instead he had it turned into a beautiful library for his mother. He had also made sure to remove every trace of his 'dark' upbringing, not wanting to live in the past any longer.

He had never really believed in all of the pureblood supremacy he had grown up with. He saw no reason why purebloods were any better than half-bloods, or even muggleborns. It had always seemed to him that it didn't matter your blood, he knew pure bloods that were almost useless with magic, and muggleborns that had amazing skill with it. He had never agreed with Voldemort's crazy plans, and it was his biggest regret that he had been forced into all of it.

He had tried to distance himself as much as possible from the man his father had wanted him to become. Along with the changes to the Manor came changes to his appearance. His hair was now a bit longer, and not so slicked back anymore. He had discovered muggle weight lifting over his vacation, and found that it was a good way to escape his thoughts. He had always been lean, his participating in Quidditch had kept him fit, but with the added exercise he had filled out a bit more. No longer could he be considered 'wiry', but now quite fit and muscled. He sat in his compartment already in his school uniform, black slacks and a crisp white button down shirt that fit him just right. He had the top few buttons undone and his tie just draped around his neck, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Hey man, don't we have that meeting soon?" Blaise said, as prefect for Slytherin.

Draco looked up, snapped out of his thoughts, and replied "Yea, we better get going, it's in the front compartment. He buttoned his shirt up, tied his tie, and made sure to roll down his sleeves, double checking the left side to make sure it completely covered the Mark underneath.

The two boys made their way up the train, with the female Slytherin prefect, Daphne Greengrass joining them along the way. Nearly half way up the train he caught a flash of brown hair ahead of him. He frowned, recognizing the Head Girl and his soon-to-be roommate, Hermione Granger. He couldn't help but notice that she had also made some changes. They were subtle, but they were there. Her hair wasn't so frizzy, but then again it hadn't been since around their fifth year. She seemed to have filled out a bit more, or maybe her clothes just fit better. Her skirt was still the same just above the knee length, but her school shirt seemed to fit a little tighter, showing off just a little hint of her figure. Aside from all of that, she just appeared to be happier, less stressed. War ending would have that effect on a person.

"Damn, you think now I try getting close to the Gryffindor Princess?" Blaise said, letting out a low whistle. Neither boy could help but notice the way Hermione's skirt swished with the movement of her hips.

"Ugh, really? Could you get your head out of the gutter, I'm still here, remember?" Daphne mumbled behind them, she had been hoping Blaise would be looking at her, not the brunette in front of them.

"Yea, come one man, she's still the goody-goody Gryffindor, no way you could get near that," Draco laughed, "besides, I thought you had something going with Pansy?"

"What year are you in? I ended that half way through sixth year, and no way am I going back!" The group laughed, and then settled down as they reached the Prefects compartment.

* * *

Hermione had spent a few more minutes in her compartment before changing into her Hogwarts uniform and heading towards the front of the train for the Prefects meeting. Nerves were starting to set in, she had secretly expected to be selected as Head Girl, but to now actually have to fulfill those responsibilities seemed like a daunting task. Harry and Ron wished her luck as she left their compartment, and had gone to find the trolley. Hermione started making her way to the front, noticing a certain blonde Slytherin and his friends a few steps behind her. She gave them a small smile, and started off down the corridor.

Being Head Girl meant living in the Head's dorm. She knew that Malfoy had been selected as Head Boy, in was included in her Hogwarts letter, but it was just now setting in that this meant she was living with him too. Sure, they had separate bedrooms, and separate bathrooms, but they would be sharing a common room. Hermione entered the Prefects compartment, biting her lip slightly, as she mulled over how that arrangement might work over the next year.

She went to stand at the end of the compartment, waiting as the prefects from the other houses trickled in. Draco took her lead, and leaned up against the wall next to her, while Blaise and Daphne took seats to his left. He gave her a look with a raised eye brow as way of greeting, which she returned in kind. Draco looked like he was about to open his mouth to say something, when he was interrupted by a small red headed girl skipping in, followed by a reluctant boy with dark hair and blue eyes.

"Hiya 'Mione! Have you met Paul? He's the other Gryffindor prefect."

"Hey Ginny, no, we haven't met yet. Hi Paul," Hermione greeted them both with a warm smile. Ginny and Paul took the seats closest to Hermione, while the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff prefects filed in, taking the remaining seats. As soon as everyone was settled Hermione launched into the short speech she had prepared.

"Hi everyone, thanks for being here on time. I just wanted to go over a few things before we get to Hogwarts. Tomorrow evening we'll be starting the prefects' patrols. I'll make sure you all get a copy of the schedules before then. McGonagall wants us to start promoting the idea of being unified as a school, not just as the individual houses, so you will be patrolling with someone from another house, not your own." She ignored the grumbles from those around her, and continued, "I know a lot of us have been affected by the happenings of last year, so I just want all of you to know that you can feel free to talk to me if needed. I ask that you may extend this policy to other students as well. I think that's everything I wanted to cover, Malfoy, do you have anything to add?"

"Nope."

"…. Well ok then, I guess you are all free to go. I will have the patrol schedules to you by dinner time tomorrow, and our regular weekly meetings will start Friday after dinner."

Hermione waited for everyone to file out before turning to Draco to ask what that was about, but before she could say anything he stood up from the wall he was leaning against and started for the door.

"See ya Granger," He called over his shoulder, as he sauntered back down the train towards his compartment. Hermione shook her head, and started making her own way back a few paces behind him. This was going to be a long year.

A/N: I am in the market for a beta, if anyone's interested. This story will continue on!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The rest of the train ride and the carriage ride up to the castle had been pretty uneventful. Hermione had sat, as usual, with Ron and Harry throughout the sorting ceremony and evening meal. She couldn't help but notice with a pang of sadness that there were so few first years that year. All told there were only 27 new students.

After the sorting Headmistress McGonagall had made a lovely speech, about those that had been lost, and Hermione had managed to only blush slightly when she was mentioned, along with Ron, to have a heavy hand in helping Harry Potter defeat Voldemort.

She had had a lovely welcoming dinner, spending her time catching up with old friends, feeling herself almost like a carefree first year, now that there were no worries about what could be looming around the corner. As dinner was coming to an end, Harry and Ron said goodnight, and started for the Gryffindor common room, while Hermione made sure Ginny and Paul rounded up all of the first years to show them the way. She waited, hanging back, as McGonagall had requested to speak with her and Draco after dinner was over.

She waited outside the doors to the Great Hall, surprised that Draco was already waiting when she got there. She didn't have to wait long until McGonagall came striding toward them, head held high as always.

"Good evening you two, I just wanted to go over a few things with you, and give you the password to your common room. As you know we are still recovering from everything over the last few years, and I am looking to you to help your fellow students. I know that you have had your differences in the past, but I'm sure as the best two students in school that you can leave such things behind. Now, I will meet with you both once a month, to see how everything is going. The first of these meetings will be in two weeks, to allow you time to settle into the new year, and get to know the prefects. As you know your dorms are on the 7th floor, the painting of a water nymph. The password is 'lemon drop'. I'll leave you to it then, goodnight."

They stood there for a moment, watching McGonagall walk off toward the headmasters' office.

"Well, guess we better head to the common room," Hermione said, trying to break the awkward silence.

Draco grunted and started off, Hermione trailing slightly behind him.

* * *

There were only two new Slytherins that year. Draco knew that there we're going to be many, but he was surprised that there were only two. He supposed two was better than nothing. They both looked so scared, like they weren't sure they wanted to be there. He made sure to ask Blaise to keep an eye out for them.

Dinner went by far too quickly, before he found himself standing in the hall listening to McGonagall go on about recovery and meetings. He just wanting nothing more than to go find his room and go to sleep. That was the one perk about being Head Boy, no more dormitories. He'd have his own room, one that he could decorate any way that we wanted. Sure, he had his own room at home, but he had no actual say in what it looked like, so it was very plain and drab. He could make up for that now.

Her speech over, McGonagall walked off, leaving the two alone in the hall. With a word from Granger, he started off towards the entrance to their common room. Being on the 7th floor meant it took a few minutes, and way too many stairs for his liking. They walked along in silence, with him always about a step ahead. He didn't want to make it awkward and walk right next to Hermione, he wouldn't know what to say to her.

After a final staircase, they were finally there, the painting of the nymph was right down the hall. Ever the gentleman, he stepped back to allow Granger to go in first.

"Lemon drop."

The nymph smiled and swung inward, revealing a small corridor, from which they could see the windows of their new home for the school year.

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the end of the corridor with a small gasp. It was beautiful. It was a large common room, about the same size of the Gryffindor common room, but just for two. To the left of the door was a sitting area, a large fireplace with a deep navy couch and matching chairs around it. The walls to either side were book cases, only half full, to allow them room to place their personal books. To the right there was a door in the bookcases, which a peek from Draco revealed was a small kitchenette. Straight back the wall was all window, allowing the stars and moon to shine through, down on a small study nook with a table with a few chairs around it.

On either side of the table were staircases, leading up to two doors that could only be their bedrooms. Hermione took the staircase to the left, opening the door to that side and peering in, before walking across the short walkway to do the same on the other side. She stood against the railing to the balcony like walkway, and called down to Malfoy, who was standing looking at the books on one of the shelves.

"They look like they're the same to me, I guess we decide between ourselves which one we take, before our things get delivered."

"Okay."

She waited for him to make his way up the stairs on the right side, before he, too, looked in each room.

"I don't care, I guess I'll take this one," he said, walking towards the door on the right. Hermione was right, as soon as he entered the room, his trunk appeared at the end of the bed. A glance in the door behind her revealed her own trunk at the foot of her new bed.

"Ok, well, um, good night I guess."

"G'night."

And with that Malfoy went into his room and promptly shut the door. Hermione let out a sigh, and turned to her own room. She was trying to be civil, but it seemed as if he was going to make that extremely difficult. With another sigh Hermione started looking around her room, pulling her wand out to make minor changes here and there.

The two rooms were mirror images, with the top of their beds sharing a wall. Beyond that, the rooms also had one wall that was entirely windows, with a table and two chairs in from of it much to Hermione's delight. On the opposite wall from the bed was another door, behind which was her own personal bathroom. Hermione enlarged the bed to a squishy king size bed, with a comforter the same dark navy as the couches below. She also gave it a faint star pattern, to match the sky outside. Heading to the bathroom she immediately enlarged the bathtub, making it more like a hot tub. She knew during the week she'd probably mostly use the shower stall, but Hermione loved a good soak in a tub to unwind during the weekend.

Moving back into her bedroom, she unpacked a bit, levitating some books on to the shelf next to the door. There was also a large wardrobe on this wall, to which she levitated her clothes. She then decided she would do some reading, after putting together the prefects patrol schedules. She changed into some comfy pajamas, then headed back down the stairs with her book, some parchment, and a quill, to sit in front of the fire while she worked.

* * *

Draco spent some time looking over his new room, and changing a few things around, including enlarging the bed, and charming the comforter to a proper shade of Slytherin green, before deciding to head to the kitchenette to see if he could rustle up a snack and some tea. Wearing a white shirt and black sweatpants, he made his way down the stairs, not noticing Hermione curled up on the couch. It wasn't until he was headed back to his room, hands full with a cup of tea and a package of biscuits, that he saw here there.

She was wearing a pair of light mint green pajamas, a camisole with lace trim at the top, and matching long pants. She had her nose buried in a book, and he saw the parchment with the completed patrol list on the coffee table in front of her. He saw that she had Blaise matched up with the littlest Weasley, for a patrol on a Friday night.

 _Oh Blaise will love that_ , he thought with a snort.

At the noise Hermione looked up quickly, and Draco froze, realizing he had been standing there looking at her for almost five minutes now. He saw her look him up and down, eyes pausing a few seconds on his left arm.

 _Shit, stupid Draco, stupid! Wearing a shirt with short sleeves, around the Gryffindor princess?! Stupid!_ He silently cursed himself.

She raised an eyebrow, "Can I help you?"

"Nope."

He spun a heel and started back to his room, trying not to make it look like he was rushing to get away from her. It seemed to take forever to get up the stairs, and he heard the witch below let out another sigh as he shut the door to his bedroom. Draco leaned against the closed down, letting his head thunk back on against it, letting out a sigh of his own. Why had he just stood there watching her read? He didn't know. But he did know that he would be more careful to wear long sleeves around hit roommate. He couldn't help but notice the look that flashed across her face when she saw the Mark on his left arm, it was almost like pity. And Malfoy did _not_ like feeling like someone was pitying him.

With another sigh he shoved off the door he was leaning on, and took his tea to his bed. He wanted to start going over strategies for Quidditch; he was determined to win this year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He had had one hell of a week. The first week back was always hectic, but Draco could swear someone was out to get him. Tryouts for Quidditch were hellish, it seemed that there were no good players left. He still hadn't posted the results of who had made the team, because he didn't want to choose between the shinier of two turds.

He was glad it was finally Friday, he'd finally get to relax and try to get his mind off of everything. Draco made his way out of the Great Hall after dinner, intending to soak in a hot bath before lounging in his common room for the night.

"Oi, Malfoy! Wait up!"

Oh dear, he knew that voice, that could only be-

"What do you want Zabini?"

"Hey now, you use that tone of voice you'll hurt my delicate feelings," Blaise said, while placing his hands over his heart.

Draco smirked, "Alright you tosser, what's up?"

"Where are you off too? I thought we were gunna party tonight?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"Um, the fact that it's Friday night, and I said so?" Blaise looked at his friend, "You telling me that Draco Malfoy, King Slytherin, doesn't want to head down to the dungeons with his best mate and get shitfaced?"

"Why would I go back down to the dungeons, when I have my own private common room?"

"That works too! I'll grab the Firewhiskey and meet you up there!"

"Zabini!"

But it was too late, the dark haired man was already off down the corridor, no doubt heading to his dorm to get the aforementioned alcohol. Draco shook his head, maybe this is what he needed, a night of harmless drinking with his best friend.

 _Ha, harmless, who am I kidding, this will undoubtedly end in disaster._

Draco made his way up to his dorm, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was empty. Something told him that his roommate wouldn't take too well to his unintentionally inviting Blaise over. Really Blaise invited himself, Draco was just regretting giving him the password.

Draco threw his book bag on his bed, and went to the wardrobe to change out of his school uniform. Over the summer he had discovered muggle jeans, and found them much more comfortable than always wearing robes or slacks. He pulled on a dark pair of jeans that were heavily distressed in the front, and a plain white t shirt. He made sure to grab a black zip up hoodie and throw that on as well, incase Granger were to come in.

By the time he was done changing and started down the stairs, Blaise was just coming through the portrait, holding two bottles of Firewhiskey in one hand a four glasses in the other.

"The hell we need four glasses for? There's only two of us," Draco called out, walking to meet his friend.

"You never know mate, they might come in handy. We may get company, or break some shit. We'll just have to wait and see!"

Draco grabbed the glasses and set them on the table, before flopping on the couch and motioning Blaise to start pouring the drinks.

Blaise poured them each a drink, with a heavy hand of course. After handing Draco his glass Blaise took his spot on the other side of the squishy couch.

"So what's up with you mate? You've been all quiet, grumpy Draco since the train."

"Do you really need to ask?"

"You still haven't told me what went down that night on the tower. All I know is that Potty took out the Dark Lord, and Dumbledore died. Why were you up there?"

"I had to be."

Blaise took that to mean he should stop asking questions, so he did. At least about that.

"So you seen Granger naked yet?"

Draco nearly spit out his Firewhiskey all over his best friend. As it was he did choke something spectacular, before clearing his throat and managing a mangled 'no'.

"Are you crazy? Even if I wanted to, she wouldn't get anywhere near me, not with her being her and me being me," Draco said after he recovered.

"Ah, but you've thought about it, haven't you?" Blaise said with an exaggerated eyebrow wiggle.

Before Draco had a chance to answer, who should walk through the portrait than the Head Girl herself. Both boys whipped around to look at her, startling Hermione. Why are they looking at her like that? Why does Zabini have a shit eating grin on his face? Why does Malfoy look terrified?

"Am I interrupting something?" Hermione asked, dropping her book bag on the table. She walked over to the couch, taking in the scene before her.

"Erm, no, we were just having a drink. Come on Blaise, let's take this up to my room."

Draco stood to start gathering glasses and bottled, but was shocked still when Granger dropped to the couch in between them and started pouring herself a glass. He looked over her head at Blaise, who just looked back at him with a mix of surprise and excitement.

"Bad day, eh princess?" Blaise asked, scooting closer to the witch sitting to his right.

"Don't call me that." Hermione shot him a glare over the rim of her glass. "But if you must know, yes, I had a less than pleasant day."

She finished what was left in her glass, and slammed it on the table, a bit harder than she meant to. What was she doing here? Was she really sitting here with two Slytherins, drinking with them? She must be insane. But then again, the alcohol was helping her calm down. She just wanted to get the sight of Ron snogging Lavender in the middle of the corridor out of her head. True, she didn't think of Ron as a lover, he was more like a brother to her. But that didn't mean that she wanted to see what she had just seen.

"Pour me another."

"Are you sure Granger? I don't think I've ever seen you drink before." Malfoy looked at her with a touch of concern on his face.

"Fine, Zabini, you pour me another."

"With pleasure," he replied.

Draco slumped back into the couch. This was definitely a bad idea.

* * *

It didn't take long before Hermione was feeling pleasantly drunk. If you would have told her a year ago that she would be sitting with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, drunk, and listening to Zabini tell some story about getting in a fight with a girls' boyfriend over the summer, she would have thought you were crazy. But here she was, thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Alright mate, I drink mush more and I won't know how to get back to the dungeons. You got this?" Blaise asked Draco, motioning to Hermione. She looked like she was about to pass out herself.

Before Draco even had a chance to answer Blaise was off towards the door on his way out.

"Come on now Granger, let's get you to bed."

"Bed sounds good, let's go to bed."

Draco had to remind himself that she was drunk, she didn't realize what she had just said. She helped her off the couch, grabbing her around the waist and flinging one of her arms over his shoulders. She was so tiny, he was just noticing. He stood at six foot two, and she had to be at least six inches shorter than him, the top of her head didn't quite reach his chin.

 _She smells like peaches._ He shook his head. _What the hell? I am NOT noticing the way she smells!_

They made their way around the couch, and started up the stairs, Hermione more stumbling than walking.

"Granger, please, help me out here and walk!"

"I don't wanna walk, I's sleepy."

"You are impossible woman," Draco grumbled, and easily picked Hermione up, carrying her the rest of the way up the stairs and to her room. He dropped her on her bed, and turned to head across the hall to his own room.

"Wait!"

He froze, just inside her doorway, and without turning around, "What?"

"I needs jammies."

He spun to face her.

"Really Granger? Then find some! I'm not about to go through your things, Merlin only knows what you have in those drawers."

"Please Draco?"

At the use of his first name he froze. She had never called him that, ever.

"Ugh, fine, where are they?"

"Um, I don't amember…"

She looked so small and pitiful sitting there are her big bed, he couldn't help but want to help her.

He sighed, "Fine, here, but don't get used to this."

He walked over to her, taking off the hoodie he had been wearing, and taking off the white shirt underneath to hand it to her. She took it, and immediately started unbuttoning her school shirt. Before he even had a chance to move she was tugging it off, revealing a plain beige bra beneath. She threw his shirt on over her head, then slipped off her skirt, meaning Draco couldn't see anything else. She looked even smaller wearing nothing but his shirt, which came down almost to her knees.

Hermione sat on her bed, staring at the man in front of her. She had never seen him without a shirt on, and was finding it hard to look away now. He was all hard lines and muscles, and she could see a few faint scars running across his chest. She tried not to look at his left arm at all, which he must have noticed because he quickly tucked it behind himself.

"Right, well then, good night," Draco said, turning once more to head to his room. At this she could he that his back was also covered in scars, and she let out an involuntary gasp. He froze.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, slowly getting off the bed and slowly walking towards him, trying hard not to fall or stumble.

"My father," He replied curtly, cursing himself for not putting the hoodie back on before leaving.

Suddenly he felt her soft, warm fingers trace one scar starting at his left shoulder blade, crossing his back, and ending on his right side half way down his ribs.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, and then to both of their surprise she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

He looked down at the small hands clasped around his waist, and was surprised when a part of him liked it. He liked feeling her pressed against his back, her arms around his waist just above his hips, her hair tickling the small of his back. With a sigh he gently pulled her hands away from him, and turned around to lead her back to her bed.

"Sleep, you're drunk."

"Stay here? Please? I don't want to be alone," Hermione asked, looking up at him standing next to her.

With a shake of his head Draco gently pushed her back on her pillows, pulling the blanket up to her. Before she could complain he walked to the other side of the bed and sat down, leaning against the other pillows, his arms crossed in front of him. Hermione gave a small smile, then snuggled down on her side of the bed, facing him.

It wasn't long before she fell asleep, snoring softly. Draco looked over at her, noticing that the stressed expression he usually had on her face had melted away, and she looked completely relaxed. He gently got off the bed, and without waking her, went back to his own room.

 _What the hell are you doing Draco?_ He hoped that she wouldn't remember this in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I am back! My bad, I didn't mean for this chapter to take so long to come out. I meant to upload at least once a week, but that didn't happen. On another note, please feel free to give me some suggestions as to what you'd like to see. This is my first real attempt at writing ff, so I'm always open to suggestions. Besides that, I'm a sucker for reviews. I'm also still in the market for a beta, if anyone wants the job!_

 **Chapter 4**

Hermione woke the next morning with a groan. She hadn't thought to close the curtains before bed last night, so the sunshine was streaming in painfully from the floor to ceiling windows. Without opening her eyes, she grabbed for her wand on the bedside table, closing the curtains with a swish once she found it. Now that it was a bit darker, she slowly sat up, groaning again and cradling her head in her hands. She tried to remember what had happened last night, and found that her memory got fuzzy after remembering sitting the common room and drinking with her roommate and his best friend.

 _Ugh, way to go Hermione, not only drinking with Slytherins, but apparently drinking enough that you can't remember a damn thing._

She slowly got up, and once she was confident she wasn't going to throw up, she made her way to her bathroom. She was going to get straight in the shower, but figured she should make a stop at the large mirror to assess the damage first. Turning to face it, she stopped abruptly at what she saw.

 _What the hell? Whose shirt is this? It's definitely not mine. Hang on… Malfoy! Gods, then that wasn't a weird dream? Did he really give me his shirt to sleep in, and did I really hug him after that?_

Hermione shook her head in disbelief, and stopped almost instantly when the action caused the room to spin a bit. Instead she shuffled into the shower, turning the temperature as high as she could stand it. Maybe a good long soak would help melt away the embarrassment she was currently feeling. After almost an hour she made her way out of the shower and back to her room, wrapped in a towel, and feeling better than she had when she woke up. After drying herself off, and drying her hair with a charm, she pulled on a tight-fitting pair of light colored jeans and a gray t-shirt. Throwing her hair up into a bun, she decided that there was no way that she was going to the great hall for breakfast, so she grabbed an assortment of school books and personal books, and made her way downstairs. She figured it would be better to eat on the couch, and maybe get a little studying in.

* * *

Draco heard the shower running across the hall, and was amazed that the girl next door even managed to wake up before noon. Remembering the events of the night before, he hopped out of bed quickly, wanting to get ready and get out of there before she came out of her room. He took a quick shower of his own, and threw on jeans and a dark shirt and hoodie, before heading down the stairs to their kitchen. The shower was stilling running, so he figured that he would have enough time to grab a quick breakfast before she came downstairs.

Checking out what was stocked in the kitchen, he found that it was actually fully equipped to make full meals. It seemed as if the house elves were in charge of keeping the cupboards and refrigerator full, he saw that there were more packages of biscuits filling the spot of the one he took before.

After rummaging around a bit, he pulled out a frying pan, some eggs, and a few potatoes, intending to make fried potatoes and eggs, his favorite breakfast. At the last minute he grabbed a few more eggs and potatoes, as they also made for good hangover food for a certain someone that was still upstairs.

He quickly whipped up the meal, and plated it on two plates, one portion slightly larger than the other. He sat down on a stool in front of the small island and ate his breakfast quickly, skimming through the Daily Prophet that was sitting there. Once he was finished, he dumped the dishes into the sink, and grabbed the other plate to take with him. He set it down on the coffee table in the common room, and made sure to place a warming charm on it to keep it from going cold and gross. With one last glance towards the stairs, he slipped on his shoes and left the common room. He had a certain friend he needed to find, and have a chat with.

* * *

Hermione made her way out of her room, peaking her head out to see if Malfoy was around. His door was shut, and the common room was clear, she took that to mean it was safe to leave her room. Walking down the stairs she realized that something smelled good, he must have been cooking. Coming around to get comfortable on the couch, she saw the source of the smell, a heavenly looking plate of fried potatoes and eggs sat on the table in front of her.

Hermione looked at the plate suspiciously, could he really have left it there for her? She went back up the stairs and knocked, no answer. So he wasn't in his room, she walked around the common room again, stopping to look in the kitchen. She saw the frying pan, and a plate and fork in the sink. So the plate of food was for her, he had obviously already eaten and left. She sat back down on the couch, pulling out her wand and doing a quick charm over the plate. The only spell on it was a warming charm. She almost felt bad for checking, but with the way things were in the past, she wouldn't really be surprised if there was some other spell or hex on the food.

Satisfied that the food was safe, she grabbed the plate and dug in, realizing that it was heavenly, she had no idea Malfoy could cook. Not to mention that it turned out to be the perfect hangover food. All too quickly she was scraping her plate clean and setting it back down on the table. Making a mental not to herself to thank him next time she saw him, Hermione snuggled down in the couch, school books forgotten, to continue the muggle novel she was currently reading.

* * *

Draco found his friend down by the Black Lake, running laps around it. A small crowd of girls had gathered nearby, probably something to do with the fact that Blaise was wearing only running shoes and a baggy pair of basketball shorts, having long discarded his shirt.

"Oi, git! Get your arse over here!" Draco shouted, once he figured he was close enough to be within hearing range.

Blaise came to a slow jog and stopped in front of Draco. "Is that any way to greet a friend?"

"I don't know if you are a friend, after the way last night ended!"

"What, you not get laid?"

"Blaise…" Draco growled out, a hint of threat in his voice. "You know I wouldn't have tried anything regardless, she was shitfaced drunk! And you just left me there with her!"

"Well mate, you do live there, did you really expect to be the one to leave?"

"No you idiot, but you could have stayed long enough to help me get her to bed. Bint couldn't even walk up the stairs, I had to carry her. Then she couldn't even remember where her pajamas were, so she ended up sleeping in my shirt, meaning she saw everything on my back."

"Holy shit, you gave her your shirt? To sleep in? Have you ever done that with _any_ witch?"

"Really Zabini, out of everything that I just said, that's what you focus on?"

"Hey man, it's not my fault you're going soft." Blaise sniggered, it wasn't often that he saw Draco looking this flustered and confused, a sure sign that there was something more he wasn't telling him.

"What are you doing out here anyway? Don't you usually run around the Quidditch pitch?"

"Yea, but the Gryffindorks are practicing right now, and no way am I running there with them." Blaise paused, looking over Draco's shoulder. He saw a familiar head of brown hair coming their way. "Well I'm off again, though you may want to turn around, mate."

With a wave to someone Draco couldn't see, Blaise ran off again around the lake, and Draco stood looking after him with a scowl on his face, until he heard someone come up behind him.

"Um, Malfoy?"

* * *

Hermione had sat contently reading for several hours before there was a knock at the portrait. She reluctantly forced herself off the couch to see who was there, only to be pleasantly surprised to find her best friend outside, holding a picnic basket.

"Hey Mione, the guys are out at the pitch practicing, I figured it would be fun to watch and have picnic in the stands" Ginny said, stepping fully in the common room.

"Yea sure, let me grab my shoes and a jacket."

Hermione quickly gathered her things, and the girls were off out of the castle, where Hermione filled the red head in on the happenings of the night before and this morning. They were out of the main doors and halfway to the pitch by the time she finished, leaving out the parts about seeing the scars on his back and hugging him afterward.

"Blimey Hermione, you wore his shirt to bed? And he made you breakfast? Malfoy?"

"I know, I know!"

"Was it good?"

"Was what good?"

"The breakfast!"

Hermione felt a small blush stain her cheeks, she had thought of something else that might be good.

"It was great Gin, I had no idea he could cook! But where the hell does that leave us? He was pretty much ignoring me before now, and now he's making me breakfast? Should I pretend it never happened, or should I acknowledge it and thank him?"

"You should definitely thank him, and here's your chance. See you at the pitch!" Ginny shouted the last bit at her, and she took off towards the pitch, leaving Hermione to see what she meant by that statement when she saw Blaise and Malfoy standing by the lake ahead of her. Blaise said something to Malfoy and ran off, giving her a wave and a smile.

 _Come on Hermione, where is that Gryffindor courage?_

With a shake of her head and a deep breath, she walked up to where Malfoy was standing.

"Um, Malfoy?"

He turned around slowly, not looking surprised to see her there. "Yes?"

"I, ah, I just wanted to say thank you. For last night. And breakfast this morning, it was really good. I didn't know you could cook. Not that that's a bad thing, it's a good thing, I just meant…" She trailed off, realizing that at this point she was just blabbering on. He raised one eyebrow at her.

"You're welcome. I trust my shirt is in one piece?"

"Ah, yes, I'll have it cleaned at returned to you I guess." Hermione screamed internally. How was he so calm when she was stumbling over her words?

"Ok. What are you doing out here? I figured you'd still be holed up in bed all day."

"Yea, Ginny came to get me to have a picnic in the stands of the pitch, but she took off when she saw you here"

"And why would she do that, hm?"

"I may have said something to her about before, about last night…"

"So now you're talking about me to your friends, eh?" He gave her that trademark Malfoy smirk, which irritated her to no end.

"Don't get so cocky there Malfoy, She was more interested in hearing about Blaise anyway."

"Weaslette has a thing for Zabini? I'm sure he'd love to hear about that."

"Don't you dare tell him anything Malfoy! Merlin, I don't know why I even came to talk to you, apparently you're still the same git you've always been!"

"Oh I think you'll find that I'm not at all the same person I was before. I'll show you that." With another smirk and a wink he was off, strolling back towards the castle.

 _Well that was confusing, what the hell did he mean by he'll 'show me'?_

Hermione decided that she was not up to trying to figure out what that meant, instead heading off towards the pitch, she certainly had more to talk about with Ginny.


	5. Update

Hi guys! I swear I'm not abandoning this story! I've had a busy few months, but I've been working on the next chapter, so hopefully it'll be published in the next week or two. Sorry for the long absence! I'll be back soon, I swear.


End file.
